Punto de inicio
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Sanada y Yukimura comienzan a hacer planes para el futuro.


**Punto de inicio**

**Notas: **Escribí este fic hace un tiempo, para uno de los retos de crack_and_roll y me pareció que era apropiado para subir ahora que el año está comenzando. A propósito de eso: ¡feliz año a todos los que estén leyendo esto!

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

Punto de inicio

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Sin poder ver un reloj era imposible saberlo, pero Sanada sentía que habían estado ahí, de pie bajo la poca sombra que ofrecía el único flaco y bajo árbol que había en los alrededores, por horas.

Tal vez sólo tenía esa impresión debido al calor extremo de ese verano y al constante llanto de las cigarras que comenzaba a irritarlo, pero quizás en realidad sí había pasado tanto tiempo como le parecía.

¿Y dónde estaba Yukimura?

Sanada recorrió con su vista los alrededores, frunciendo el ceño y protegiendo un poco sus ojos del brillo del sol con una de sus manos en lugar de acomodar su gorra para que la visera de este se encargase de ello, en gran parte por la costumbre que había tomado de mantenerla hacia atrás para que dicha visera no le incomodase a la hora de jugar tenis, en los momentos en que tenía que alzar la mirada para confirmar la posición de la bola.

Aunque eso no importaba mucho en ese momento, porque dudaba que fuese a jugar ese día.

Yukimura lo había llamado esa mañana para insistirle que se encontrasen y se había negado a decirle para qué se reunirían o a darle tiempo para negarse a hacerlo. Nada de eso era extraño, pero sí lo era la simple instrucción que le había dado antes de cortar la llamada: "No lleves tus raquetas".

Y ahora Yukimura ni siquiera había aparecido.

¿Acaso dejarlo plantado bajo el sol era lo que Yukimura consideraba una broma?

Sanada bufó y cruzó sus brazos, sólo para descruzarlos casi de inmediato para no darse más calor, y a pesar de la molestia que sentía descartó tal posibilidad.

En un día como ese, Yukimura era más propenso a abrir una llave y desviar el agua para sorprenderlo y dejarlo empapado, en lugar de matarlo de calor. Pero eso no cambiaba que lo estaba haciendo perder el tiempo, quizás para nada.

De estar en su casa podría estar en el dojo, practicando suburi una y otra vez hasta que su madre o su abuelo lo detuviesen o hasta que el calor que se sentía incluso bajo techo lo hiciese aceptar que era mejor tomar un descanso en la casa principal, en una de las habitaciones con aire acondicionado o incluso frente al ventilador eléctrico.

Allí podría adelantar sus tareas de verano e incluso practicar su caligrafía por al menos una hora.

Esa sería una forma perfectamente aceptable de pasar un día de vacaciones en lugar de...

—¡Sanada! —El repentino grito interrumpió los pensamientos de Sanada, quien al alzar su mirada descubrió que Yukimura estaba casi frente a él, caminando con toda la calma del mundo.

"¡Al fin!" y "¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto?" fue lo que pasó por su mente, pero se mantuvo en silencio mientras esperaba a que Yukimura llegase a su lado, frunciendo el ceño aun más al ver que Yukimura llevaba una botella de agua medio llena en sus manos.

—¿Llegaste hace mucho? —preguntó Yukimura con una sonrisa cuando se detuvo y Sanada tuvo que contenerse para no gritar su respuesta. En lugar de ello dijo bruscamente:

—Sí.

La sonrisa de Yukimura menguó ante su sucinta respuesta y sin decir nada le ofreció la botella de agua.

Eso era lo más cercano a una disculpa que recibiría de Yukimura, pensó en el momento en que la aceptó, ignorando la forma en que sus dedos rozaron los de Yukimura y concentrándose completamente en beber gran parte del agua que quedaba en un sólo trago, sin darle ninguna importancia a que esta estuviese más tibia que fría, porque ahora notaba lo seco que estaba.

El alivio que le produjo el agua fue suficiente para que olvidase parte de su malhumor y cuando le devolvió la botella a Yukimura no había ninguna mueca de molestia decorando su rostro.

—¿Y ahora? —cuestionó.

Seguramente Yukimura había notado su cambio de humor, ya que su sonrisa recobró su usual brillo mientras contestaba.

—Ya verás —dijo al tiempo que giraba en sus talones y comenzaba a andar, sin siquiera mirar sobre su hombro para confirmar si Sanada lo estaba siguiendo o no. Conteniendo un suspiro resignado, Sanada fue tras él.

A pesar de que Yukimura se negó a contarle a dónde iban y a qué, el recorrido no fue silencioso. Yukimura fue el que se encargó de contribuir con gran parte de la conversación, hablando del último partido profesional que había visto en televisión, de su jardín, en el que se había interesado recientemente, y de su hermana menor, que estaba aprendiendo a hablar y, según él, ya podía pronunciar "Seiichi-nii-chan" perfectamente.

No participar activamente no quería decir que no le agradase escuchar a Yukimura, por lo que se mantuvo asintiendo y haciendo comentarios cortos ocasionalmente, sin siquiera considerar interrumpirlo, al menos hasta que atravesaron una calle que le resultó conocida.

—¿No hay cerca unas canchas de tenis? —dijo, deteniéndose y observando a su alrededor.

El lugar no le parecía lo suficientemente familiar como para asegurarlo, pero creía haber estado allí al menos una ocasión, durante un torneo pequeño organizado entre el instituto de tenis en el que habían aprendido a jugar y otro instituto cercano.

—Yup. —Yukimura también frenó su andar y su sonrisa se agrandó.

Eso no tenía sentido, pensó Sanada. Había sido Yukimura el que le había dicho que no llevase sus raquetas y Yukimura mismo no había llevado las suyas.

—Pero...

—No vamos a jugar —lo interrumpió Yukimura y se acercó a él, para hablarle al oído como si estuviese contándole un secreto que no quería que ni siquiera la anciana que estaba caminando lentamente cerca a ellos escuchase—. Escuché que a veces los regulares de Rikkai juegan aquí.

Rikkai. Uno de los colegios en el que habían considerado entrar el próximo año.

Era un equipo lo suficientemente bueno como para conseguir la victoria en el campeonato de Kantou consecutivamente, pero la victoria nacional lo había eludido por años. Eso podría cambiar si ellos ingresaban al equipo y eso mismo hacía una soberana estupidez ir a ver el juego de los regulares actuales, especialmente cuando podían estar haciendo algo más útil, como entrenar, en lugar de ello.

—Ni que fuera necesario espiarlos —afirmó con seriedad, sin moverse de su lugar. Yukimura se encogió de hombros e hizo un ademán de seguir su camino, pero al ver que Sanada no lo siguió, dijo:

—Dices eso aunque ni siquiera puedes ganarme. —Sanada apretó sus puños sin pensarlo, apartando su mirada de Yukimura.

Lo que él decía era verdad y aunque decir que _nadie_ vencía a Yukimura no era una exageración, no dejaba de ser humillante...

Un ligero toque en uno brazos lo sobresaltó. Por un momento se había ensimismado por completo, al punto de no notar que Yukimura se había acercado a él una vez más y lo estaba observando con una expresión arrepentida.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó en voz baja luego de unos segundos en los que Sanada se mantuvo apretando sus labios, sin querer pronunciar una sola palabra, y casi automáticamente Sanada se encontró asintiendo y reanudando su andar.

Yukimura era así, lo sabía. Él decía hechos en voz alta, a veces sin pensar las consecuencias, y aunque recientemente había comenzado a aprender a no decirle a jugadores mayores y el doble de grandes que él lo mal que jugaban, con Sanada nunca se contenía a la hora de hablar.

Además, ahora que la fugaz molestia había desaparecido, tenía que aceptar que quizás esa había sido su forma de recordarle que no debía confiarse, tal como él mismo no lo hacía.

Sanada tomó aire lentamente y queriendo romper el silencio incómodo que se había formado entre ellos, preguntó:

—¿No falta poco para el torneo nacional? —Y siendo así, dudaba que estuviesen jugando en una cancha pública.

Yukimura lo observó de reojo, sonriendo tentativamente antes de contestar.

—Algunos podrían estar allí.

El que Sanada no objetase más pareció relajar a Yukimura y cuando comenzaron a escuchar el familiar sonido de la bola rebotando, la tensión entre ellos ya había desaparecido.

Al llegar descubrieron que, a pesar del calor, la mitad de las canchas del lugar estaban ocupadas. La costumbre de buscar una vacía o de retar a alguien que no estuviese jugando hizo que por un momento se detuviesen sin saber qué hacer exactamente, pero al final Yukimura le hizo una seña en dirección a una de las canchas.

Allí estuvieron observando por unos momentos el partido que estaba siendo jugando en esta, antes de pasar a la siguiente y luego a la siguiente, poco impresionados con lo que estaban viendo.

Quizás no había nadie de Rikkai ese día, pensó mientras se detenían tras el enrejado de otra cancha, en la que estaban jugando un partido de dobles, pero justo en ese momento Yukimura señaló una de las bancas.

—Mira —dijo. Sanada no tardó en ver lo que Yukimura había notado, gracias a lo mucho que resaltaba gracias a su color mostaza: una chaqueta de Rikkai.

No había forma de saber a quién pertenecía, si todos eran de Rikkai, si eran regulares del equipo o si sólo uno o dos de ellos lo eran, pero saber que al menos uno de sus futuros senpai estaba jugando era suficiente razón para observar el partido con atención.

Los servicios de todos eran decentes, aceptó consigo mismo luego de ver dos juegos, al igual que el revés de uno de ellos y la resistencia de tres, pues el cuarto ya estaba sin aliento. Comparados con los que había visto en las otras canchas ciertamente eran mejores y eso confirmaba que estaban en un club prestigioso, pero...

—Eres mejor que ellos —comentó repentinamente Yukimura, sin quitar su vista de la cancha, como si estuviese pensando en lo mismo que Sanada—. Mucho mejor.

El elogio lo tomó por sorpresa y por un segundo se preguntó si acaso Yukimura lo había dicho para compensarlo por su comentario anterior, pero al notar lo concentrado que estaba, Sanada aceptó que no era así. Yukimura estaba señalando un hecho, como de costumbre, y Sanada sonrió brevemente con orgullo.

—Por supuesto.

Yukimura rió suavemente, ladeando su cabeza en dirección a Sanada.

—No tendremos problema en entrar al equipo —dijo.

—Y nos encargaremos de mejorarlo —añadió Sanada. Porque con ese nivel no podían pretender ganar el torneo nacional y él y Yukimura solos no podían encargarse de todo.

—Puede que sea necesario —aceptó Yukimura con una expresión pensativa, antes de enfocarse por completo en el partido una vez más. Sanada lo imitó y permanecieron en silencio hasta el final del partido, el cual terminó 7-5, según lo que escucharon.

Aunque no se habían puesto de acuerdo, ambos dieron media vuelta mientras los jugadores se acercaban a la red, mas no se alejaron de inmediato.

—Sanada... —comenzó Yukimura, recorriendo con su mirada las demás canchas, como si estuviese intentando decidir qué hacer ahora—, ¿qué hay esta noche en tu casa?

Lo inesperada que fue la pregunta hizo que Sanada no pudiese contestar de inmediato, pero eso hizo que se detuviese a pensar en las palabras de Yukimura y gracias a ello pudo entender lo que buscaba con ellas.

—Quieres que te invite —afirmó.

No era inusual que Yukimura fuese a su casa a comer e incluso se quedase a dormir, pero sí lo era que buscase una invitación de una forma tan indirecta. ¿Era porque todavía se sentía culpable por su comentario anterior?

—Tenemos mucho que planear —dijo Yukimura, encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso era cierto, mas tenían casi un año para ello. Aun así, la razón —o excusa— que Yukimura estaba usando era lo de menos cuando él ya había decidido lo que quería hacer.

—Creo que vamos a pedir sushi. —Los ojos de Yukimura se iluminaron al escucharlo y Sanada comenzó a andar—. Vamos.

Con aquella palabra no se estaba refiriendo solamente a ir a su casa y por la forma en que le sonrió, quizás Yukimura lo había entendido.

_Excusa o no, empezarían ahora._


End file.
